Quila AteAra
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: Takes place after twilight and part of new Moon. Edward and the Cullens never come back, the pack doesn't know Bella knows they change into giant wolves, for time she hung out with will Quil, and then moves away. She is just returned forks with her four kids but whose kids are they? What is the Sawn family's secret?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


	2. Prologue

_**Quila AteAra**_

_Preface- The Background_

Dusk to dawn, day to night, year to year, child to adult is the way of life. In 1987 Isabella Marie Swan was born three years younger than the Black twins- Rachel and Rebecca- and a year and a few months older than Jacob Black. What most don't know is that Isabella is Quil Ateara the fifth's third cousin- though Isabella's father- Charlie's dad- Goffrey's sister; Molly married Quil Ateara the third or batter known as Old Quil and they had Quil Ateara the fourth who married Joy Quehpa and had Quil Ateara the fifth. But why is this unknown? That would be simply because Mr. and Mrs. Swan had wanted batter for Molly. Molly's brother had been a momma's boy so he wouldn't speak to Molly until their sons become friends and then it was only about the boys. Molly first met Isabella when she was two years old and had came to see baby Jacob. Thought Molly's marriage to Old Quil the Swans had a place in the tribe even though must Swans what'd nothing to do with Molly, but that means the Swans could be given a tribal name. Old Quil had told Molly that this was a special thing, and Molly hadn't given anyone a name until Isabella. Yes, Charlie was special to members of the tribe but how special did one need to be? That was the question Molly had and deiced if one was special enough then she would know. Molly could feel it with Isabella so gave her a name. She named her Quila AteAra. Making sure anyone would know Quila was Old Quil's second-niece-in-law.

Isabella lived in Forks for about three months in 1987 after her birth than moved to California until 1991 with her grandmother Marie Higginbotham, and then moved to Phoenix Arizona until January 18th 2005 when she moved in with her dad back in Forks.

The next two years would be crazy for Isabella. She would fall in love with a vampire and have a drunken night with her soulmate in June of 2006. That resulted in Quilen Chary and Renah Sarn'ee Swan born March 1st 2007.

After that night in June in 2006 she moved to Isla Vista, California. Where she went to the University of Isla Vista for being an author, a forest ranger, a teacher, and design of outer and interior auto design. She had writing, zoology, forest-ology, laws of criminal justice, teaching, and history class. Isabella also worked at Isa V Cal Z&H. The University of Isla Vista is on Sueno Rd and she lived on Delplaya Dr, so it took her about 1 min and about .3 mi. to get to the collage. Isabella and her kids and Cauac Coni Nilk lived in a small two floored house. It has three bedrooms, kitchen/dinning room, living room, langrey room, study/library, and two bathrooms. The first floor had the kitchen/dinning room, living room, langrey room, and one of the bathrooms and one of the bedrooms- this one was Cauac's- and the second floor had the study/library, the other bathroom and the other two bedrooms.

Cauac Coni Nilk was a Quechan and his name meant guards warm black. Cauac and Isabella get married in 2010 when Isabella is 22 and her kids are three with both their parents' approval, and change Quilen and Renah's last name to Nilk, and in 2011 at the age of 23 she has Marie Molly and Isabeth Helen Nilk. But in 2012 Cauac dies while saving an old man from a burning building when everyone else was out and the firemen were on the way. Isabella moved with her children to Seattle after a fight with her in-laws saying they didn't want to be a part of Marie and Isabeth's lives any more, and Isabella need to find them a new father figure like how Cauac became Quilen and Renah's.

Isabella started Nilk kw'o*?ok auto shop in 2013 at age 25. Nilk is the Quechan word for black and kw'o8?ok is the Quileute word for swan. But in 2015 she moved the shop because she moved back to Forks to be closer her father who had just had a heart attack.

This is where our story begins.


	3. Chapter 1 the pack meets the Nilks

_Ch. 1- Pack Meet The Nilks_

Bells PoV:

I carried Isabeth and held Renah's hand and keep a eye on Quilen, who carried Marie as we entered the Forks hospital and made our way to the front desk.

"Which room is Charlie Swan in I'm his daughter?"  
"Charlie Swan… room hundred and 48."  
"Thank you!"

With that we made her way, hall to dad's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the waiting room there were several Quileute Native Americans, waiting to see Charlie Swan.

"What the hell! She takes forever getting here when she shows up with four kids. For Pete's sakes this is her father."

"Leah enough Charlie doesn't need that kind of attitude right now!" This made Leah fallen to fuming silence.

"Thanks Sam, she was getting annoying," came the oddly dull voice of Seth Clearwater "but, I wonder who the kids are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half-hour later Isabella realized that her father's girl from and soon to be fiancé Sue Clearwater and her kids Leah and Seth were missing along with her dads best friend Billy Black and the rest of the pack.

"Quilen look out for your siblings for a minute for me and Sam the room and willing to check the waiting room for grandpa's Sue and friends, I'll be right." Isabella said in a very gentle voice.

Walking quickly them back to the front desk, which was in the waiting room Isabella took a few deep breaths to calm down. Upon reaching the front desk, she glanced around the room and she noticed what she had missed when she came in was indeed Sue and Billy and everyone else in the waiting room.

Turning back to the front desk person, Isabella said, "Would it be possible to add some people to the list of able to visit my father?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Nilk. Who would you like to add?"

"Sue, Leah, and Seth Clearwater, Billy, and Jacob Black, Quil Ateara the third and the fifth, Joy Ateara, Sam and Emily Uley, Paul and Rachel Lahote, Embry and Rebecca Call."

"Very well, Mrs. Nilk."

"Thank you!" Isabella said turning back down the hall to her father's room. Though this time instead of her children, following behind her it was her soon to be stepmother and stepsiblings along with her second uncle-in-law and third cousin, the Blacks and their families and Sam- who had once saved Bella's life- and his wife.

Upon entering the room below solid her father's eyes were open and rush over to his side, which was already covered by her children. Quilen and Renah on his left and Marie and Isabeth on his right now with Bella standing behind them- after all the later two were only four years old. Meanwhile, Sue took place behind Isabella's older to who were eight years old on his left side, and Leah and Seth stood a at the foot of Charlie's bed, and the others waited on the outer sides of the room.

"Ant'ay look hatun tayta is awake!" Cried Marie happily, he along with Isabeth.

"As'aw I see that sweethearts." Bella said kindly to her children. "How are you feeling dad?"

"I'm all right, have to say Ella, is a great site to see my grandchildren again."

"Grandchildren?" Asked Jacob, whom up to this point had stayed quiet thingy about the short time that Bells have been his.

"Yep, Quilen Chary and Renah Sarn'ee Swan- now Nilk born March 1, 2007, making them eight years old, and Marie Molly and Isabeth Helen Nilk born March 31, 2011, making them four years old." Charlie said with a great grin. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he was quite a proud grandpa.


End file.
